the unbound god
by theancientflame
Summary: Percy was dumped by Annabeth after everything he went through for her. He accepted godhood and was given loyalty heroes lust sexual domination promises time the earth tides and night as domains. unknown to anyone but himself. Percy is obligated to form a harem and nothing can stop him from claiming women he wants not even oaths of maidenhood. HAREM warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

***turns around in rolling chair***

 **welcome reader *thunder rumbles, lightning flashes* Mwah ha ha ha**

 **cut**

 **what did i do**

 **what the hell are you doing**

 **introducing the new story, duh.**

 **like that?**

 **uh hu**

 **you don't see any problem doing it like this**

 **no why**

 **you are such an idiot**

 **What did I do?**

 **just leave me alone so I can do this intro**

 **fine *grumbles***

 ***takes a seat***

 **i apologize readers, the other me can be annoying. Anyhow welcome to a new story this was actually a challenge I got, shown below Shout out to fluffy- fanfic-lover:**

 **Percy was dumped by annabeth after everything he went through for her He accepted god hood he was given loyalty heros lust sexual domination oaths time the earth tides and night , unknown to zeus percy is obligated to form a harem and nothing can stop him from claiming women he wants not even oaths of maiden hood ,**

I slashed out at a dragon head, cutting it off.

I was panting.

I know what your thinking. What? Percy Jackson is tired?

Yep. believe it or not i can get tired, it just takes a lot.

As it was i had just finished off 90 heads of Ladon.

Perhaps it would be best if i explained why i just fought an army of dragon heads. About a year ago i went to athena to ask for her blessing to propose to Annabeth. Instead of saying no like i expected, she decided i needed to do a few tests first.

The first was simple. I was brought to Olympus and they offered to make me a major god. I knew this was to tempt my loyalty to annabeth with power. I declined but they swore on the river styx that the offer would remain open.

I was then made to do the labors of Hercules. I know i already did a few, but honestly Athena did not care. Besides, i would do anything for Annabeth.

I was first sent to do the first labor, slaying the Nemean Lion. i ended up using water to open its mouth and plunging in riptide. This time i kept the pelt.

For the 2nd labor, I Slew the Lernaean Hydra by stabbing it though the head, not severing it. Honestly i wonder why no one did it before

I Captured the golden hind of Artemis, For the 3rd labor, easily. Being a son of Poseidon, i just waited for it to start crossing a stream and froze the water. I did the same thing to capture the Erymanthian boar, my 4th labor. I used my connection to the ocean to clean the Augean stables in a single day, as was the 5th labor and managed to combine it with the 9th labor, to steal the mares of Diomedes. It was rather easy, since their first bath at my hands they would do what i wanted. I borrowed Chiron's music to slay the stymphalian birds for my 6th labor. Used the water trick again to Capture the Cretan Bull. i completed a quest for the amazons and was able to Obtain the girdle of Hippolyta. Kinze was there, though probably to test my loyalty to Annabeth. with Geryon dead, no one objected to my taking a few of his cows from triple g ranch, as per my tenth labor. I completed my 12th labor of Capturing and bringing back Cerberus by taking Mrs O Leary who was now Cerberus's mate and waiting for him to come.

Stealing the apples of the Hesperides was the only quest that Athena changed. She made me steal it with my own hands. That meant i had to fight Ladon, a feat no one has been stupid enough to attempt.

My lucky break came when i had a dream message from Zoe nightshade. She told me to leave one head, 99 would be enough. I trusted her.

I brought my blade up at the bottom of one of Ladon's heads. 8 more to go

'I jumped to the side and brought my blade down on the head spiraling around to take off another three.

4 left

3

2

1

Done i thought as the second to last head of Ladon went flying. The monster retreated, cowering.

There were a total of 26 golden apples on the tree. I hid 25 and gave one to Athena. who knew when i might need them?

Time skip 3 hours later

I walked into camp half blood and went to the Athena cabin with the ring i selected. I knocked. A girl stood in front of me. Like Annabeth the blonde daughter of Athena had grey eyes and light go. But the similarities ended there. She like Annabeth was very sexy, but while Annabeth had a slim body hers was very curvy. She had f cup tits and an ass to match with thick thighs and long legs.

"Can i help you?"

"Hi i was looking for Annabeth"

"Tell me your name handsome, than i will tell you"

"Percy," i replied, "Percy jackson"

Her eyes widened

"Madison, Madison crane." i knew her she was Annabeth's younger sister.

"Wow, you've grown."

"Thanks."

"So Annabeth" i prodded

"Fireworks beach" she said smiling

"thank you"

I walked to firework Beach but you didn't see anyone I extended my senses and felt two presences one of which was in annabeth the other an Olympian.

I walked to the area I felt their presence is from. I could hear them before I saw them, heck i could smell them. The musky scent of sex filled the air. I heard Annabeth scream in pleasure before moaning "oh yeah Apolo fuck me harder."

I walked in on my girlfriend being plowed into a tree by the god of the sun, the sound of skin slapping on skin feeling the air, Annabeth's moans whimpers and screams of pleasure echoing through the clearing.

I was all set to get angry when indifference hit me. i didn't care for her anymore

"get a room" I said and the best look job still moaning her tongue partially out.

"Percy, this isn't what it looks like" she cried still impaled of the sun gods rod

"I don't care. what we had is over good by Annabeth Chase." with that I turned and exited the clearing.

line break 3 hours later

"there's no 600th floor kid get lost."

I was sick of this I took him by the back of his head slammed his head into his desk took the keys and went up to Olympus.

At the throne room the Gods looked at me with curiosity.

"Lord Zeus" I said "I am here to accept your offer"

Line break.

The fates flashed in and i kneeled.

"Are you ready Perseus Jackson" they said in unison.

"I am"

The gods channeled power into me. I felt like i was being ripped apart from the inside out. I could feel my blood forcibly replaced with ichor.

"All hail Perseus Jackson unbound god of loyalty, heroes, sex, lust, sexual domination, promises, time, the earth, tides and night"

I heard a voice in my head

 _Percy, the other gods do not know, but you, as the god of sexual domination are obligated to form a harem and nothing can stop you from claiming women he wants not even oaths of maiden hood_

 _Who are you_

 _I am the author._

 _Who?_

 _I am the omnipotent asshole with a computer that took over for a bigger asshole with a computer after you won the giant war. by the way because i know you are wondering an unbound god is a type of god. they are very rare, very powerful. they are not bound by the ancient laws, and exist in all religions_

 _What?_

There was no answer.

Wait a minute if what "the author" said was true...

This would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2 (annabeth)

**theancientflame:** ***shoves other theancientflame off chair and sits down***

 **theancientflame:** **here it is the second chapter.**

 **remember this was actually a challenge I got, shown below Shout out to fluffy- fanfic-lover:**

 **Percy was dumped by annabeth after everything he went through for her He accepted god hood he was given loyalty heros lust sexual domination oaths time the earth tides and night , unknown to zeus percy is obligated to form a harem and nothing can stop him from claiming women he wants not even oaths of maiden hood ,**

 **annoying theancientflame:** **HI GUYS! THIS IS THE FIRST LEMON IN THIS STORY, WITCH WILL BE MAINLY SMUT WITH SOME PLOT. THIS CHAPTER IS** **(PERCY X ANNABETH) THANK YOU FOR YOUR RESPONSE TO THE FIRST CHAPTER.** **I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

 **theancientflame: that was suprisingly tollerable**

 **annoying theancientflame: 99 bottle of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of-**

 **theancientflame (eyes wide with horror): -back to the story! please read and review!**

I returned to camp with one thing in mind: to make Annabeth my slut.

I was very powerful powerful enough to make the primordials look like minor gods in comparison. It turns out that as the god of sexual submission my power would only grow with my harem. I would start with Annabeth and than work from there.

She didn't see me coming. she was in full battle armor but clearly distracted. I snuck up behind her grabbed her by her left breast and flashed her to my Realm.

"who are-?" that was all she could say before I knocked her out. I tore her breastplate and blouse off and unclasped her bra, pulled down her pants and panties. For her, there was no taking chances. I would use the power of true domination. The author told me that i had the ability to, once per year. to

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with a dick in front of my face. I was half naked. I tried to get up but I was shoved down with Force I could not match.

"Suck it bitch" the man said admittedly, i did feel a huge need to suck it. I took the dick in my mouth. I was hooked. I began to slurp on it like a lollipop bobbing my head up and down. My assailant grab my hair tighten his fists so much that it hurt and started ramming his dick into my face.

He thrust in and out of my face his shaft going down my throat. His cock was about 12 inches and 5 inches thick. I could feel it's veins going down my throat. My eyes closed and i moaned to the feeling of his cock penetrating my throat. I moved my hand down to my pussy to find my panties soaked. Slowly i inserted a finger and began to pump in and out.

After 10 minutes I came. I was gagging but that didn't bother me. Only one thing bothered me; i wanted his cum

He pulled out of my mouth with a audible pop.

"cum in my mouth, Perseus." I pleaded "Give me your cum."

"beg for it my slut," he responded "and I will."

"please by the gods give me your seed, I need it so bad. I am your humble slut I exist to serve you and be your fuck doll." i begged

He came, releasing a huge amount of semen that tastes like ambrosia. Better actually. In fact I think Ambrosia will taste like his semen from now on.

LINE BREAK

My realm was and island on the Atlantic ocean, but hidden where not even gods could find it nor would they accidentally see it. It was beautiful with a large mansion in the center. To the back of the mansion was a huge forest with a stream running through it. The water was clear blue and inviting.

I entered the house. I had never been here, having only learned about it when "the author" told me. I probably should have explored it. But currently i was initiating a slut.

"So slut" i said

"Yes Percy"

"You will call me master until you earn the right to call me Percy"

"Yes master" he replied

"You will also only wear underwear while on this island" i said

she nodded "Yes master"

"Good" i said

i snapped my fingers and a comfortable throne appeared. I sat down.

"Get over here slut." i purred

"Yes master" she said, excited.

"Suck" i commanded

She didn't even respond. She slowly reached out and grabbed my shaft tentatively at first ghosting her fingers over it. she began to pump it slowly until it was fully erect.

She then put her mouth on it slowly sucking. I frowned.

ANNABETH'S POV

I felt him grab me and shove my head down onto his cock. Than… he left me there and did nothing. I was choking on his cock. When i was about to run out of air he pulled out.

I pouted. Then i looked up up my master innocently. I took his shaft and put it between my breasts. I began to rub them up and down his shaft taking the tip of his rod in my mouth. Slobbering on it and sealing my lips around the tip.

I pushed my tits together bouncing up and down trying to get him to cum.

His balls tightened, i knew he was about to cum.

I took my mouth and breasts off his shaft. I started to pump him faster and faster until he yelled and erupted.

I was covered in A thick blanket of cum. It covered my face and shoulders. It was in my hair and between my breasts.

Percy's POV

"..." Annabeth murmured something

"what?" i asked.

"I want you to ..." she started quietly and ended up inaudible

"What do you want?" i said, toying with her

"I want you to fuck me" she said

"Sorry what was that?" i said, putting a hand to my ear.

"FUCK ME!" she shouted "PLEASE MASTER FUCK YOUR DIRTY SLUT"

"Strip" he commanded

Annabeth took off her pants, her panties following shortly after.

"If you want me to fuck you, you will show me what i am to fuck"

3RD person POV

She bit her lip while passing her soft hands all over her hot body. She wiggled her juicy bubble butt and She spread her butt cheeks, exposing her tight asshole and delicious pink snatch. She put on her naughtiest face and bit on her panties, spreading her legs wide open on the couch and playing with her tender cunt. Using her fingers she spread her pink pussy lips to give him a good view.

Annabeth drew circles with her fingers pressing against her cunt, feeling it gushing as she got more and more aroused, closing her eyes and moaning. She rubbed her clit and worked her pussy over.

Percy had to admit Annabeth was doing a good job. she was being rather slutty, as all sluts should.

The slut got on her knees and leaned over the back of a nearby couch while finger banging her tight pussy and moaning softly. She stuck in a second finger and moved her other hand to her clit, squeezing her clit between her fingers. The girl gazed into Percy's eyes, arching her back slightly, grunting as she rubbed her cunt while stimulates her clit. She pulled her fingers out and licks them, before spreading her legs

Percy's POV

"That is enough." i said

She looked at me, waiting for her reward

"Hands and knees slut"

She dropped to her hands and knees and started twerking her ass, inviting me in. not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, i slammed myself into her. i quickly got up to a break neck pace. each thrust, i inserted my penis into her 15 inches at a time and she never failed to take it all in her. She was wicked tight that gave me huge pleasure in fucking her. As she bounced her boobs flopped and her ass made slapping noises as it hit my legs. Annabeth cried out, "Uh, master, Ugh, Fuck me! Oh gods, oh gods show me how to fuck with gods! Oh gods, I-I-I- I am cumming!" She came all over me, and they cum slid down her body and mine.

I flipped Annabeth over so she was facing me and continued ramming into her, her B cup breasts jiggled as my rod ravaged her insides. her eyes were crossed and half closed with pleasure as she moaned. I picked up the pace a little her breasts going wild. drool leaked out of the corner of her mouth as your tongue flopped around. I reached up and gripped her breasts taking 1 rock hard nipple into my hand, between my thumb and forefinger. I took the other breast into my mouth as I pinched her nipple a listening stream of pleasure I ran my tongue around the other one and her moans became louder as I slammed my hard cock deep into her hitting her G-spot with each thrust.

I took my hand from her breast and started fingering her ass. She screamed and mixed pain and pleasure as I dip my finger into her puckered butt hole. I added another finger for screams get louder. "oh God master why did I ever leave you… ah… oh gods… this is so… so good… ah!" she moaned. I had an idea. I use my control over sex to increase the size of my rod to 20 inches and its girth to 5 in she screamed as I pounded her with this giant object.

I Slowly removed my 20 inch cock before slamming it into her still tight asshole practically tearing her in two. After a minute she started liking it begging for more I fingered her clit with one hand and fingered her cunt with the other. she screamed and screamed so much pleasure going through her body and my body that none of us could hold it anymore she squirted all over my legs as I pulled out and began rapidly thrusting in and out of her vagina. the pleasure started to build building as I fucked her to my heart's content. slowly I was approaching the she was still squirting with multiple orgasms. she was murmuring yes yes yes yes. I used my powers to knock her out. i thrust in and out, continuing to fuck her until i reach my climax;

I came in her leaving her looking 20 weeks pregnant with semen slowly leaking out of her.

I cast a blessing on her that made her able to hold any amount of things in her cunt without getting hurt or feeling pain and used my control over liquid to move all the semen and all her juices into her, making her look ready to give birth. I used my powers to hold our combined juices in her as is summoned a chastity belt. It had two 12 inch vibrating dildos attached to it. While she was out i inserted the dildos into her holes. I scraped the chastity belt on and locked it with a spell that made it impossible to get off and for semen to leak out. I used the remote for the dildos and set them to the highest mode.

I left to look for another fuck toy; Let her be in for a surprise when she came to.

 **A/N: Yes i do have an annoying counterpart, And no it is not Schizophrenia.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Athena)

Now that Annabeth was in the harem i could get her to do whatever i wanted. You see that was the only reason i wanted her in the harem. I had plans for her when i got back.

For now i flashed up to Olympus. I stood in front of Athena's palace, a 10 foot tall hedge maze surrounded it, so no one could see the front door. I hit the doorbell and waited.

I the door opened halfway and I saw Athena in a toga. I could use this. I froze time, waving my hand in front of Athena's face. No reaction, great! I took her toga and fixed it so it would fall as soon as the door was fully open. I focused and used my powers to turn her embarrassment into arousal before I went back to the place where I was before and resumed time.

"Perseus Jackson," Athena started before her toga fell away leaving her standing in her lingerie. She reached to pick it up. I manipulated the water particles in the air to form of gust of wind blowing it off Olympus. she stood up, covering her breasts with her arms. Her face was bright red. "Why are you here?" I could feel her arousal levels spike. It was working.

The lingerie she was wearing was quite slutty for a virgin goddess. She wore white babydoll lingerie made out of very sheer cloth that barely obscured her chest at all. It clung to her frame tightly, seeming to smother her generous, DD cup, bust. She wore long white gloves that seemed to shimmer in the light. She wore golden heels, sheer, white stockings stretched along her long smooth legs. Halfway up her thighs her stockings were held up by a gold garter, it in turn held up by white straps attaching to an equally gold garter belt. Her panties were super thin and were sheer in the areas they covered. I swept into position behind her, my hand pushing aside her panties and attached itself to her already wet pussy, rubbing her clit.

Her embarrassment increase her arousal, as her juices began to flow "I am here to have fun of course"

" I will remind you" her words were cut off when she moaned, the slutty sound increasing her arousal, "that I am a maiden godd-" she moaned again

" I am aware" i purred into her ear, "but I don't care." i thrust a finger into her, as her juices flowed freely.

Athena tried to remain in control " Perseus, I am flattered and everything but-"

I added another finger. " what if we could do it without getting in trouble?"

"I swore on the styx"

"What if I told you" i said, slipping a third finger into her, "that that kind of oath does not matter to me?"

She lost all self control, pulling me inside.

The door closed.

The goddess dragged me towards her bed, putting a hand down my pants.

I sat down and she flicked the button to my pants opened and unzipped them.

She began to pump my cock. Her hand went up and down as she moaned at her hand that was buried in her cunt. She stroked it, her gloved hands softer than silk, evidently having perfect knowledge on the topic, which did not surprise me. She spat on her hand, increasing the slide, while she used her other hand to pull off her babydoll, freeing her perfect DD cup orbs.

15 minutes later, I suddenly came. 3 ropes of cum fell on her face while she caught 5 in her mouth. 2 more made their way into her hair while the remaining ten landed on her tits.

She opened her mouth to show it to me, filled with semen. Without even swallowing she dove down on my still hard shaft. She began going down on me, the cum in her mouth acting as a better lubricant than her saliva. Her mouth formed a tight ring around my shaft, as she began to suck, swallowing most of the semen. She bobbed her head up and down on me, moaning as she thrust four fingers into her tight womanhood. She could only go about 5 inches down.

To fix this, i did the natural thing. I shoved her head down on my cock, forcing all 15 inches of my 3 inch girth down her throat.

She gagged but i didn't care, continuing to shove my shaft in and out of her throat. She was moaning, only adding to my pleasure. After ten minutes of this i came, shooting the first 3 shots into her before releasing 27 ropes onto her tits. She moaned.

Seeing her tits lubricated so well i set the tip of my cock between them.

"Yes perseus, fuck my tities" she moaned sluttily.

Not needing to be told twice i thrust my shaft between her bountiful mounds. She summoned a vibrator and shoved it into her cunt, before pushing her tits together. My pleasure increased as her tits started squirting a white fluid, milk. I slammed my hips into the bottom of her breasts repeatedly, turning them red as the slap of skin on skin filled the room. Her breasts spewed her milk all over her, adding to the slutty look she had going. I shot 40 ropes of cum onto her breasts before dragging her onto the bed.

"Alright percy! Fuck me already!"

"You mean fuck me master, right?"

"Yes, fuck me master, fuck your slutty whore." with this she was one of my harem

I lay her down and pushed her legs up and to the side, baring her pussy to me. The bed had changed as we were in her future room at my house. I lined myself up with her entrance and poked. "Please master. Fuck your little slut." i thrust in, expecting a hymen. There was none. She was however quite tight. I grabbed her breasts and groped them roughly, as it thrus in and out

Her breasts bounced and i tweaked the nipple.

She began to shudder as she orgasmed under my magical touch.

I began to pick up the pace, slamming into her tight pussy.

Everytime i thrust she would orgasm, moaning like a whore.

I looked at her, seeing her covered in cum, still wearing gloves, stockings, heels, garter, and garter belt. "Yes." she cried. "I am a worthless slut. A common whore. Cuuuuuuuum iiiiiiin meeeeeeee!"

Not one to deny her her wish i made her able to contain any amount of cum and i came, releasing fifty ropes of cum. I landed 45 ropes into her awaiting cunt. Swelling her until she looked 20 weeks pregnant. My powers made it so that she did not leak until i allowed it.

I forced her onto her hands and knees and slapped her ass. I spanked her until her butt was red and slammed into her again. She moaned and her ass made slapping noises as it hit my legs. "Uh, master, Fuck me! I-I-I- I am cumming!" i continued to ravage her cum filled insides with my shaft, letting the pleasure build up. I was close. I began to thrust with supersonic speeds until i came. 60 ropes of cum bloated her to the point that she looked ready to give birth. I pulled out, dried off my cock with my powers, and thrust dry into her virgin ass. She screamed.

I was in elysium. Her ass was even tighter than her cunt.

She was whimpering "please. It hurts."

I thrust in again.

"Please, I am in pain"

I didn't respond.

"Please it hurts it-" she moaned " ...is so good."

I slammed into her again and again, as she moaned. The sounds she was making was easily the best part of fucking her.

"YES MASTER. YES. FUCK MY ASSHOLE, PAINT ITS WALLS WHITE WITH SEED."

I was ready. I covered her walls in 10 ropes of my fertile seed.

I pulled out of her and slammed into her cunt dumping another 70 ropes into her. She swelled up, looking ready to give birth to twins. I pulled out.

"More" she pleaded turning to face me

"First tell me who broke your hymen.

She looked down.

"It's embarrassing"

"You misunderstand, slut. Tell your master who broke your hymen"

"..."

Even my godly hearing couldn't tell what she said. "What was that?"

"Simon." she muttered

"Who?" i asked.

"Simon." She repeated, "My now-dead chihuahua."


	4. Chapter 4 (Athena part 2)

PERCY'S POV

"So you like fucking dogs don't you slut?" i asked Athena

"Not as much as i like fucking you master." she replied

"Why not do both?"

"Excuse me?"

My form shifted to that of a wolf.

Hands and knees slut i told her mentally.

"Yes master"

ATHENA POV

I got down on my hands and knees and he stalked over to me.

He climbed on top of me and wrapped his front paws around my waist and started pumping. I reached back with one hand and spread my cunt wide. With the other hand I guided his long cock into my burning bush. As soon as he was in I came. It was fantastic. I had never had an orgasm like that in my life!

I could feel his rod within me as he pumped his cock deeper and deeper into me. I had never felt anything so intense in my life. I screamed as he continued to thrust quicker and harder and it was all I could do to stay on all fours. I was jolted by another orgasm, this time more intense than any of my previous ones.

I felt him growing as he humped me, pressing more and more against my walls, stretching me wider! It was getting tighter and tighter in me, filling me up making me feel fuller and more complete! I was full of my master's cock and the friction was getting stronger and both of us getting hotter!

I felt the heat inside me burn and I wanted more! I felt his knot starting to grow and knocking at my entrance. I went crazy, feeling my pussy being stretched near the entrance where all my nerves are!

I felt his cock and knot throbbing on my clit from the inside and he was rubbing my g-spot. I felt my orgasms getting so intense! I felt him banging my cervix and my whole body went weak with passion and a strong shock hit my womb like an electric shock shooting through my whole pelvic area every time he hit it! I had no control, just a cunt wanting to be fucked by this wonderful animal that was actually my master! I was his totally! I felt like a bitch; correction, I was a bitch, completely helpless and surrendered to what he was doing to me and the orgasms just kept cumming! I was crying then.

I felt him cumming as he lodged himself in me and I felt him spurt ropes of hot sperm. I felt the throbbing of us both, the fullness of him in me. I felt heaviness inside me as he humped so hard and fast. Faster and faster and I couldn't tell one orgasm from the next as he started to shoot. He hugged me tight and got deeper and deeper. I could feel him slip in where he could be at the deepest place he could get.

My vagina was so stretched by his knot it was borderline painful which only made the pleasure more intense. I squeezed my cunt muscles hard to trying to please my master. I couldn't explain it; the fullness made it feel like he was going to poke right through me up into my throat from my cunt and then there was the absolute emotional ECSTASY of feeling my master satisfy himself in me! Loud moans came from me as he pushed into me deeper and deeper with each thrust. About halfway through he started pulling me back to meet each thrust. My mouth was gaping open as my pleasure raged on. His strength overwhelmed me when he began dragging me back onto his dick. All of the sudden I started shaking and I moaned even louder as I felt even more pleasure shoot through me.

I felt him swelling, filling up my pussy with his still thickening cock. Gods it felt good. I could feel it pulsing in me and felt his precum dripping out of me. His cock was raging hot and it felt like he had set my whole cunt on fire and we both pulsed together even after his cumming session was over.

Faster and faster he went and his dick swelled inside me, stretching my pussy.

He continued to slam into me, at speeds that should not have been possible, i moaned. I reached a hand up to play with my breasts the other toying with my clit as i felt my master's dog from slamming repeatedly into me "Gnugh, uh… F…Fuck me master. Your slut wants more of your seed. Please cum in your bitch, stop holding back on your whore." i moaned "Fuck Meeeeee..."

I could feel each inch as I pushed deeper inside me, making my pussy tingle with his hot cock. I looked down to see his cock buried in me as he hit my sweet spot, causing me to cum once again. The feeling of his big cock against my sweet spot caused me to cum every time he hunched that big doggie dick to me. I was cumming so much as I felt his cock going even deeper into my hot Cunt. I felt his cock as it pounded inside me, starting to swell as it throbbed. It felt so good as his cock throbbed in my pussy, getting ready to pump his cum to me. I felt it as he started to cum, the huge knob pounding at my womb as it started to erupt his load of cum. A reality shattering orgasm slammed into me as he came. The world around me went black.

PERCY'S POV

I changed back into my human form and stared down at my newly claimed slut. She was spreadeagled on the ground cum oozing out of her bruised cunt, forming a river that flowed from between her legs. What should i do with her?

I thought about this question for no longer than five seconds. I know what to. I know a few groups that would love to have their way with her. Lycanon came to mind first but Lupa's pack might also enjoy fucking my newest whore. I could accept Drachma and favors to let them have their way with her; their loyalty would be invaluable. Yes. that seemed like a good plan.

I left Athena where she was and set off to find my next target.

Artemis.


	5. Chapter 5 (artemis)

**Breaking news! I did not die.**

 **I am sorry for not updating. My bad**

 **I was really busy with my schoolwork and youtube ... and video games ... and pretty much everything other than this story.**

 **Please do not hire an assassin to beat me to death with a fish. (S** **eriously, while it was funny the first few times, it's getting old.)**

 **LAST TIME**

I changed back into my human form and stared down at my newly claimed slut. She was spreadeagled on the ground cum oozing out of her bruised cunt, forming a river that flowed from between her legs. What should I do with her?

I thought about this question for no longer than five seconds. I knew what to do. I know a few groups that would love to have their way with her. Lycanon came to mind first but Lupa's pack might also enjoy fucking my newest whore. I could accept Drachma and favors to let them have their way with her; their loyalty would be invaluable. Yes. that seemed like a good plan.

I left Athena where she was and set off to find my next target.

Artemis.

 **NOW**

Phoebe Artemis.

That name brought up mixed feelings inside me. On one hand, she was quite mean to me, although not as much as she was to other boys.

It was ironic; I was now pretty much the kind of man she had always hated. It was not like she could do anything about it. Compared to my ocean of power her's was but a drop of water. I would do who I want when I want. And right now I wanted to do Artemis.

On that note I shadow traveled to Muir Woods, where I had located my next conquest.

When I arrived, I saw Artemis sneaking through some underbrush. She had her bow out, and had an arrow knocked. She was in her 16 year old form, with her huntress uniform, consisting of a modest silver skirt, silver parka and light grey blouse that covered her small b cup breasts. She was on a solo hunt. Perfect.

With a wave of my hand her bow was knocked from her grip. Her clothes shifted into a lacy bra and sheer panties that left nothing to the imagination. Tendrils of shadows suspended her in the air, her arms and legs forming an X as she let out an indignant shout.

"Whoever you are, let me go" Artemis yelled struggling against the shadows in vain.

I shifted into a giant wolf and walked out into the clearing. I looked her over.

Her silver parka had morphed into a sheer silver bra with a swirling pattern that seemed to draw the eye to the tip of her breast, the pattern stopping right before it reached her areolas. Here, incredibly clear cloth was nearly invisible, showing off her areolas and clearly visible nipples.

Her panties where sheer and thin, with the same swirling pattern flowing along her hips and ending before her pubic area like crashing waves, drawing attention to her shaven pussy that was exposed in a similar way to her nipples, covered only in that practically invisible cloth.

Above her panties, at her waist was a silver garter belt that held up a pair of stockings or the same color, with both the garter belt and stockings being made of the swirly sheer silken cloth. Each stocking came up to mid thigh, with the top two inches being thicker than the rest.

Her combat boots had shifted into silver high heeled sandals, with a heel that matched the swirling pattern of the rest of her clothing

I gave her a wolfish grin, taking in my handiwork, drawing her attention to her change in cloths.

Artemis's face turned gold, in a mixture of fury and mortification "Stop," Artemis growled, "What are you doing?"

I walked up to her, and began to snout her breasts and ass, as she thrashed around in her bonds.

"Get away from me" Artemis yelled, "what is the meaning of this?"

I felt my wolf cock growing, reaching 25 inches long and 5 inches thick.

Upon seeing this Artemis's thrashing became desperate "Let me go"

I growled. The message was clear. _No_

My shadows forced Artemis onto her knees in front of me I walked over her so that she was near my wolf cock, and gave a mental command " _suck."_

I growled as I poked her lips with the tip of my cock.

 **Artemis's POV**

A wolf wanted to rape me. Not only that but this wolf was much more powerful than me, could control shadows, and was poking my lips with its cock.

I had an idea

I opened my mouth and bit down on the wolfs cock.

I almost broke my teeth.

The wolf started to thrust its cock, and slowly made its way down my throat.

I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. My throat was in complete agony as the five inch girth penetrated my mouth.

Than the wolf spoke

"I said" it's voice a mixture of a voice and a growl. "Suck"

I tried to fight the command but I didn't stand a chance

I began to use my tongue to lick the tip of the wolf's cock. I moved my head in sync with the wolfs thrusts, taking the colossal cock deeper in my throat. I swirled my tongue and licked the underside of the cock, swallowing the wolf's pre-cum. While I found it odd I enjoyed the taste of its pre-cum, it disgusted me but I could not seem to stop and continued to suck on the big canine cock. I hoped that when I finish this degrading blowjob the wolf would leave.

I continued to lick suck and swallow for about another hour, bobbing my head with growing enthusiasm, even as it made me feel like a slut. My hands would switch between fondling the beasts balls and playing with my pussy and tits through my new lingerie.

My eyes widened as the wolf howled and thrust his massive dick balls deep into her mouth, the cock having gone through my throat and stomach and entered my intestines. I felt the dick pulse and twitch, throbbing, the wolfs already massive balls grew and grew in my hands. With the force of a tidal wave, a new liquid began to fill my mouth, a never-ending stream of cum. My abdomen began to swell a tiny bit before the wolf pulled out spraying my face tits and everything else with delicious tasting cum.

I was hoping it was over.

It wasn't.

In fact the cock had gotten bigger, now 30 inches long and 6 inches thick.

The shadows grabbed me spreading my legs and holding my arms above my head. The wolf ripped open the front off my bra and panties exposing my b cup tits and perfectly smooth (and admittedly very wet) virgin cunt to the world

I screamed nonsensically as the wolf lined up its cock and poked at my entrance.

Then without warning it thrust 15 inches of cock into my sopping wet pussy.

Pain erupted in my core as I felt my maidenhood leave me. I whimpered as tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

The wolf kept thrusting into my bleeding hole. The shadows held me down as I tried to escape. I felt dirty as the first signs of pleasure began to appear the wolf's cock slowly inching deeper into my cunt.

After about an hour there was no more pain. Pleasure filled me as the canine's dick did as well. I stifled my moans as best I could, not wanting to let the wolf know that I was enjoying it.

Suddenly the wolf buried all 30 inches of his cock into my pussy entering my womb. I moaned as I squirted juices everywhere, enjoying my first orgasm.

I felt something prod at my ass in tandem with the thrusts and I knew it was a second dick. As the wolf's other dick grew it entered my ass, filling me with a mixture of pain and pleasure. I wanted to bear the wolf's children. I wanted its cum.

The wolf stopped moving, and looked at me with sea green eyes.

I knew those eyes.

"Perseus?"

"Beg" he commanded

"What"

"Beg for my cum" he growled "I know you want it."

There was no point in denying.

"Please"

Wolf-Percy just stared at me

"Please master"

Wolf-Percy just continued to stare at me. I broke

"Please cum in me master! I am your fuck slut. Pleasing you is my only purpose in life. Give me your cum, please master, I need it"

With that Percy came, filling me like a balloon as his knots plugged my holes. I was in Elysium as I rode out a stream of orgasms, each one followed by another so quickly that I did not know when one ended and another began.

 **Percy's POV**

I shifted from my wolf form watching the river of cum leaving Artemis's holes. I willed the shadows to pick her up.

She looked at me with a lust clouded expression.

"You are my fuck-slave now", I told her, "you will do anything and anyone i ask you to whenever i want you to, but will otherwise continue your normal duties. understand?"

"Yes master," Artemis said her stomach having expelled the rest of the cum. I felt a bond snap into place.

I snapped my fingers and she was on the ground, dressed in her hunters outfit again, bow in hand.

"Good hunting, cumslut" I said. Artemis giggled.

"Good hunting, master" she said before turning and continuing on her way.

I turned around just in time to get tackled by a mass of black fur.

A Hellhound.

 **theancientflame: please favorite, follow and leave a review to let me know what you think**

 **theannoyingflame** **(aka. annoying theancientflame): *sneaks into room***

 **theannoyingflame: *sneaks up behind theancientflame***

 **theannoyingflame: *raises fish over head like a weapon***

 **theancientflame: dude, put the salmon away and stop annoying me**

 **theannoyingflame: buzzkill**

 **theancientflame: Alright I will see you guys next time. have a good-**

 ***sound of fish hitting a human on the head***

 **theancientflame: GODAMMIT!**


End file.
